A Savior Returns
by Dragonsx
Summary: Rin is now off to college after being home schooled her whole life. She's nervous and doesn't want to go. There are kids from her past who will do anything to make her life a living hell; until she meets the man who saved her all those years ago. AU story. RINxSESSH. There will MATURE CONTENT (LANGUAGE/VIOLENCE/LEMON) eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story so PLEASE review! I would appreciate the feedback!**

**This is also a RinXSessh story. Sesshomaru will appear soon enough. Either in the next chapter or the one after.**

**WARNING: This story WILL eventually have LEMON or something of the sorts. Mature language and violence will be seen too.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters, I do not. Unless stated otherwise.**

******ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

My alarm clock was set for 6:45am. _Who in their right mind would want to wake up at this hour? _I thought. It was set to one of the local radio stations; someone would have to be crazy to have it set on the buzzer. Albeit, I did not want to get out of bed, I had to admit it was a beautiful morning. The sun was peaking out over the horizon; birds were chirping and you can hear the faint chatter of the locals.

"Rin!"

It was Kaede. She is a miko and family friend. She brought me into her home when I was only seven years old. Long story short, both my parents and my brothers were brutally murdered. "It's time to get up. You and I have a lot to do this morning before your first day of college!"

_Ugh, college. _I have been dreading this day for a while now. I have been home schooled my entire life. Ever since the deaths of my family, I continue to get these horrific nightmares. Because of them, I kept myself from everyone. I became, as they say, a mute. Kids all around bullied and harassed me, _except this one boy…_ Anyways, when the bullying became too much, I begged Kaede to home school me and she obliged. Now she wants me to go to some private school and live there. _Live there. _It's completely obscured.

I'm not worried about my grades I might add. I excelled in all my home school courses, especially earth sciences and health. I've always had a gift for healing which is why I'm going to school for nursing.

"Rin, do not make me come up there! Now hurry up! We need to get a move on," Kaede blared from the kitchen.

I reluctantly got out from under the covers and clumsily headed toward the showers.

Once I was finished, I put on the schools seifuku (A/N: Seifuku is the Japanese word for uniform.) They are mandatory here in Japan at most of the schools. I was pleasantly surprised when I had it on. It consisted of a white blouse, a grey and amethyst tartan skirt, an amethyst color sailors tie, white knee high socks and black penny loafers. The only problem I have with the outfit is that it is not all that comfortable.

I did my hair the way I always had it: A small pony tail on the top of the right side of my head.

_Make-up? _I wondered. "Nah, who needs it?"

I rushed down stairs and into the kitchen where Kaede was waiting. There on the counter where I sat, lay my favourite dish, tamago kake gohan. It was a bowl of cooked white rice, mixed with a raw egg and soy sauce. I groaned. The tamago kake gohan was cold.

"I told you to hurry, Rin. Food only stays warm for so long." Remarked Kaede.

"Yes, Kaede, I know." I said, bitterly.

"Do you have everything packed and ready to go? You're not forget-

"Yes."

"-ting anything? Your toothbrush, books, extra clothing? What about other necessities you will need?"

_Oh heavens. _"Yes Kaede," I blurted before she could say anything else. "I have everything I need. I really don't see why I cannot just stay home. I would feel much better if I could just stay here with you."

"Now Rin, I know you're nervous but you need to go out in the real world and get accustomed to meeting new people. It's been 11 years since your families death… and I think you've spent enough time here. Your nightmares have calmed down and you're an adult."

"But," I pleaded. "I rather stay at home. Why must I go and meet new people? I am perfectly fine here. Besides, what if these students are like the ones from before?" I have no intentions of being stuck with people who used to bully me.

"Ah, Rin, like I said before, you are an adult now. You can take care of yourself. You do not need me around. Besides, you have that electronic device I gave you. Now what is that damned thing called again?" Kaede asked.

"A cellphone," I answered with my mouth full. Kaede knows nothing about the new technology this world has to offer. She would rather stay old fashioned and has mentioned numerous times before that she has no intention of changing.

"Hurry up and get your things in the car. We're behind schedule."

I quickly finished what was left of my cold breakfast and hurried into my room to get my things.

Our little 2006 Suzuki Swift was fully packed with my boxes. It was an hour long trip to our final destination. I was anxious. I had tons of questions racing through my head. _What was school going to be like? Are the professors nice or mean? What where the students like? Would they care that I was home schooled?_ The main question that I kept asking was "Would I fit in?"

I didn't realize that I had spoken out loud until Kaede answered. "Why of course you will, dear!" _Why was she so enthusiastic? _"Rin, it will take time getting used to but you _will _meet new friends and maybe someone more…" She trailed off.

I didn't answer. _Meet new friends? Someone who could potentially be more? _Ha, that seemed unlikely. The rest of the drive was silent. Neither of us spoke and the radio was off – Kaede preferred it off, she always did. She said that it was too much of an annoyance. At least we had the front windows rolled down, letting the fresh air in. It felt relaxing as it gently wisped through my hair.

I was lost in thought when Kaede spoke. "We're here." I acknowledged her words and turned my head to look out my doors window. There is was right before my eyes, _my new home._


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING MY STORY! ****It makes me happy that you guys enjoyed it :') please, continue to do so! All feedback is welcome!**

**I hope all of you will like this chapter.**

**********DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters, I do not. Unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

_**********Chapter Two**_

It was hard walking up to the school when my knees wanted to give way. Not only was it a long walk to the entrance, the school was intimidating.

The building was fairly old; constructed out of copper brick. It stood very tall in the middle and layered down on either side. The glass windows sparkled in the sun as te also layered from high to low; short to long across the walls.

"Wow," I gasped, as I hauled myself to the front doors, which of course were twice the size of me. "I cannot believe I will be studying here."

Kaede chirped as she opened the doors. "You are going to have so much fun!" _I doubt it. Nothing is fun alone._

"I will try and make the best of it." We stepped inside and it was just as gorgeous as it was outside. The flooring was an off-white granite and it carried throughout the entire building. A soft grey paint on the tall walls accented the off-white granite. Some air plantu hung out from square holes in the walls. There was also hints of amethyst in the building as well.

I was intrigued with my new surroundings that I did not hear the footsteps of one of the staff.

"Irashaimase," (A/N: Formal Japanese word for "welcome.") A young voice said. "I am Hitomi. I am one of the receptionists and the head of the girl's dorm. If you need anything, you come to me."

She wore a white blouse, dark grey skirt, a matching blazer, nylon stockings and cute two inch high shoes. Her thick black hair was long but put back into a tight ponytail. She was in her early 30's and had crow's feet that no amount of make-up could hide. _It must be from the stress associated with working here. She still looked pretty either way._

"Hello Hitomi…-san. _It has been a while since I last had to be formal. _I am Rin-san and this is Kaede-san, my guardian." We introduced ourselves and Hitomi started to speak once more.

"Hello, take this." She handed me what looks like my student card. "This is your student identification. Keep this with you at all times as you will need it to get into your buildings common room and dorm room. It is also for security reasons."

That seemed pretty obvious. _Why else would they have student identification?_

Hitomi turned and started for the door on the right side of the building. "Please, follow me." She spoke as if she had bitten out of something foul.

Kaede and I followed her through the doors and down the corridor. On the walls there hung framed awards and certificates achieved by previous and current female students. "The students really take pride in their work," I said taking notice. _Or they're just conceited._

"Yes, they do," she agreed. "We encourage our students to achieve more than just their 'best'."

"It's wonderful," added Kaede. I didn't think it was that _wonderful_ but it sure was impressive. There were tons of awards. I'm surprised I was even accepted; being homeschooled and all.

We finally made it to another large door and I swiped my student card across the scan pad. As I did, I heard a little "hmph" come from Kaede. I told you, she really does not like technology.

The door opened and we were in the girls' common room. Large curtains were collected on other sides of the windows to bring in the afternoon light. There was a large flat screen tv -that could have been the width of my room back home- along the far right wall. Couches and chairs were placed around the television and other parts of the room. A kitchen was too my left and it was stocked with assorted foods and beverages. Desks used for studying were placed next to it and under the stairs that started spiraling up from the middle of the room.

The three of us climbed the massive staircase up to the floor of the dorm rooms. Once you were at the top, you had the choice of either going straight or turning right over the bridge. We however continued straight. _How could this school possibly get bigger?_

Rooms and rooms were passed and I was getting the feeling that we headed down the wrong wing. Room 56…62…74…

Hitomi stopped abruptly at room 77 and I almost walked into her. She looked at me with those piercing eyes. "I'm sorry Hitomi-san, I wasn't paying attention." I apologize sincerely.

"Clearly." she said flatly. _What a bitch._

We held each-others stare as Kaede piped in, "Rin, open the door for us! I would like to see your room."

I didn't want to look away but it was Kaede, you always listened to Kaede. I took my student I.D and swiped it across the pad. It beeped and the door opened.

"My room is huge!" I yelled. Again, there was a kitchen with more food and drinks, a desk, a dresser, and two twin beds. "Closet room too! Holy crap!"

"Rin!" Kaede said in a stern voice. "Watch your language young lady."

_It's a good thing she can't read my thoughts. _"I'm sorry Kaede. I'm just so excited! I thought the room would have been smaller." I wanted to do cart wheels, that is, until Hitomi spoke. _Ugh, what now?_

"This is your room that you will be sharing with another one of our students here. She is in class right now." She stood tall in the doorway but I could tell she was impatient. "That reminds me," she stopped talking and looked through the mass of papers she was carrying. "Ah! Here it is" and she handed me the paper. "This is your course outline. It has the name of the course, room number, teacher, and time of start."

I looked blankly at the sheet of paper which read my schedule.

_BREAKFAST AT 7:30_

_Health Science at 8:30 – 10:30  
5 minute break  
Chemistry at 10:35 – 12:35_

_LUNCH AT 12:35_

_Biology at 1:40 – 3:40  
5 minute break  
Physics at 3:45 – 5:45_

_DINNER AT 6:45_

I must have been staring at my schedule for some time because I heard Hitomi speak. "You'll get used to the schedule soon enough, Rin." She looked at her watch and it looked like her face light up. "It is now 12:20 so lunch starts soon."

"Thanks but I think I will stay here until my next class starts." I added, "plus there seems to be food in here."

She gave me that look, the look of disgust. _What is wrong with this lady? I have done nothing wrong! _"Very well, Rin." She went quiet then said "Walk your grandmother out before the students are out of class." That was when she left.

"Well that was rude." I chimed in.

"Oh Rin, don't worry, you'll be fine! Now we better go."

I walked Kaede to the car and we said our good-byes. I watched her as she drove off. Salty tears were running down my face. I was alone. No one was here but me; in a place where my head mistress hated me. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

I wiped the tears off my face and headed towards the main entrance. It must be lunch hour now; I could hear the laughter of students from outside.

As I entered the building, everyone, male and female; human and demon, went quiet. _I was the focal point in the room. _All of their eyes were on me. I heard mumbles coming from each direction, asking each other if they knew me or if they had seen me before.

I walked. That was all I could do.

I ended up at my room. I had lost track of where I was going but thankfully I made it here. I stumbled to get my student I.D but I managed it get it. Across the pad it went and I walked into my room where a girl about my age sat on one of the beds.

"Oh, hello!" The girl cheerfully greeted me as she put her book down. "My name is Kagome! You must be Rin! Hitomi told me that you arrived."

This girl, Kagome, was definitely beautiful. She was at least three inches taller than I. Her hair was black and the length ended just above her waist. She wore the same uniform as I did.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." I walked into the room and sat on my bed across from her. "I guess we're roommates."

We continued talking for some time. I found out she was a human who was also a miko like Kaede. We exchanged schedules and we were in biology together.

"Do you want to head to class now? I want to introduce you to my boyfriend before lunch ends."

"Yeah, sure." I didn't really want to but I figured I would meet him eventually.

I got more stares as Kagome and I walked through the corridor. Some whispers were getting all too familiar. I sped up wanting to get out of there.

Kagome hardly had to move to catch up. She put her hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Rin, what's the hurry? We still have 20 minutes left of lunch." She had a concerned look on her face.

I turned to face Kagome. "I… I just… Everyone here is talking about me as if I'm outcast." I stuttered my words.

"That's because you are." Those words didn't come out of Kagome's mouth. They came from a voice behind me. That voice was all too familiar; one I never wanted to hear again.

I turned around and there he was, standing with his friends who acted like his body guards. It was Koga.

I stood there in utter shock. _Out of all the schools here, he had to be at this one. _I had no idea what to do or say. My body was shaking and was slowly shutting down. _Not again. I thought they were gone for good._

"Aw, looks boys, she's scared," he cackled. "You thought you could get of me, didn't you?" There was more cackling from him and his friends. "Stupid bitch. I'm a wolf demon, you'll have to do a lot better than that."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Kagome slapped him across the face.

She slapped him pretty damned hard because he landed right on his bitch. _Good, he deserves it. _He got up and boy was he mad. His eyes were glowing with rage.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed when he began to stand up.

Students were gathered all around us by now. I looked at the crowd that we had created non-intentionally. In the corner of my eye I saw a boy with long silver hair with bright golden eyes that could be seen from a far. _No way. _I looked towards where we were standing but he was no longer there. _Maybe I was just imagining it._

A new voice cut in and I focused back on the situation. Koga was still yelling and threatening Kagome and I but there was someone new. I looked at him more closely and he too had silver hair and golden eyes. _Could this be him? I thought his hair was longer?_

"Back down, Koga." The boy said sternly.

"Your bitch of a girlfriend slapped me!" _Girlfriend?_

"You probably deserved it. Now go." He demanded.

It took every ounce of Koga and his guards to back down. "I'll be back for her and that scrawny weakling too. This isn't over." Then off they went and everyone around us scattered.

Kagome and the silver haired boy embraced in a hug and a few kisses. He looked at me over her shoulder.

"Who is she?" He said distastefully.

"Oh, this is Rin. Rin this is Inuyasha my boyfriend."

"Thank you for saving me again." I said to him.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at me with confused expressions.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"You saved Kagome and I just now and then you saved me all those years ago." They were still giving me that look. "I'm not crazy!" I pleaded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Inuyasha implied.

This whole conversation was making me uncomfortable. I could see that it was making them uncomfortable as well. If it wasn't him who saved me all those years ago, then who was it? _Who saved me?_

"Inuyasha… could she be talking about your brother?" Kagome suggested looking concerned again.

" _Half-_brother and I hope not.

I did not like the sound of that. Could this half-brother of Inuyasha really be all that bad? "Where can I find him?"

Quietness fell upon the two. _This must be bad. But who can be worse than Koga?_

Finally Inuyasha spoke, "I better go, have fun in _biology." _He walked away towards one of his classes.

The way he said "biology" was suspicious. _Maybe he just doesn't like biology._

When Inuyasha left, Kagome and I did the same and headed towards our class. I was looking forward to our biology class. I would pick this science over physics and chemistry any day.

Kagome scanned her student card and we both walked inside. A lot of the students had already taken their seats. We searched the room and found two available seats next to each other in the third row to the front.

As we sat down our professor walked in. He was tall and had a muscular figure. His outfit consisted of black trousers, a white dress shirt and an amethyst colored tie. Once he reached the middle of the class, he introduced himself as Yamauchi-sensei.

About six minutes into class, the classroom door slammed shut. I swear everyone jumped at the loud noise. All heads turned, including the sensei's, and there stood a boy who was not hard to miss. It was him. _Him. _The boy wore the male student's seifuku: a white dress shirt, grey trousers and a grey and amethyst tie. Tall, maybe 5'10, a lean build; silver hair that draped to his knees, golden eyes that glowed in the darkened atmosphere and a fluffy boa that looked as if it were attached to his body.

"Finally decided to join us, Sesshomaru?" Yamauchi-sensei checked. Sesshomaru continued his way to one of the last open desks, seven desks away from mine.

_Sesshomaru… _Kagome nudged my shoulder interrupting my thoughts. Maybe it was a bit too obvious that I was staring.

"That is Sesshomaru, Inuyashas half-brother. He is a daiyokai." Kagome whispered, leaning across her desk.

After all of those years not crossing paths, we end up in the same school and the same class. What people say is true: it is a small world.

I couldn't pay attention to the rest of class, let alone the rest of the day. All I could think about was: _my savior was back._


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! PLEASE _CONTINUE _to do so! I probably won't update until 15 reviews. I had some troubles with this chapter which made me not want to write it... Please give me the motivation!**

**Haha I posted this chapter with adding the A/N. Noob, eh? **

**This chapter also has fluff/lime? I don't know, but it's below!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I did.**

**My friend Sapphireyesinthesky also helped me a bit in the end were I was stuck! Thank you!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :)**

**DISCLAIMERS: ************Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters, I do not. Unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

_**************Chapter 3**_

_I looked out the window and stared at the stars shining in the evening light. They shined brightly; a nice compliment to the moon. "Beautiful." It's a shame big cities don't have this pleasant sight. The city scape lights always out shined the stars. Completely mesmerised and lost in thought, there was a knock on the door._

"_One minute," I sighed having the leave the stars. I closed the curtains and walked to the door. It was probably Kagome who had gone to see her hanoykai, Inuyasha. "She must have forgotten her key."_

_Once at the door, I unlocked the lock and turned the door handle. I was startled but the sudden appearance. I was expecting Kagome but this was not Kagome. This figure was a boy, tall with silver hair and had those lovely ash burning eyes. Sesshomaru._

"_S-Sesshomaru…" Stuttering my words and he held his emotionless stare. "W-why are you here?" He just stood there not doing a single thing. Was he breathing? I took a glance at his chest that was barely noticeable under that fur but yes, he was breathing. Phew._

_A few seconds later, he took a single, graceful, step towards me. He reached his arm out and his long fingers caressed my left cheek. I shuddered. What was he doing? He took another step forward and there was nothing between us; our bodies were pressed together. With his free hand, he shut the bedroom door. When it was closed, that hand was then wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer._

_My hands were on his shoulders and I felt a rumble through his body, like a hum but more. We held each-others gaze and I turned away, embarrassed. He ran his fingers down my cheek to my chin and tilted it upwards and that was when it happened - he kissed me._

_It was a slow kiss and it felt great in every single way. His lips were velvety soft. I cupped his face and kissed him harder. As we kissed I felt his hands lowering down my body. He brushed past my breasts then to my hips and back up again, bringing my shirt up with him. We stopped the kiss to allow my shirt to come off. I was fully exposed. I forgot I was wearing my pajamas, there was no bra. I quickly crossed my arms covering my exposed breasts. A faint growl ran through his throat._

_His fingers traced my arms until he reached my hands, uncrossing my arms. My cheeks were flushed and I was completely vulnerable. Holding my hands, I was guided to wrap my arms around his neck. _

_He gently touched the sides of my breasts, then over my already hardened nipples. I jumped at his sudden touch and I began to feel cold. He noticed the goose-bumps forming on my skin and wrapped his fur around me._

_Pulling me closer, I felt the bulge in his pants pressing against my thigh. Oh gosh, I thought. Though I didn't care, I wanted him closer. We kissed again and I felt my hands exploring his body as I unbuttoned his shirt. "Mmm," I hummed. I heard another growl rumble through our kiss. My hand made it to just below his belly button. There was a fuzzy trail leading from his belly button to under his clothing._

_I contemplated whether or not I should go lower; not realizing that his touch was lowering too. His hand was just above the elastic on my bottoms. What was he doing? Would I let him go further? I liked his gentle touch._

_I gasped. His hand was lowering under the elastic of my pajamas bottoms but above my panties. I felt those fingers passing the elastic on my panties…_

* * *

I shot up from the bed, blood quickly rushing to my head making me feel the beginning of a headache. _Oh my goodness. _Never and I mean never, have I ever had a dream like this before. To my left, was my alarm clock which read in bright green numbers, 4:42am. The sun was trying to shine its way through the dark curtains. I lay back down in my bed; rubbing my temples, trying to release the pressure. _Why had this dream happened? _I lay there, contemplating why this dream had occurred. _He is handsome. Yes, very handsome. He is also the man who helped me. _Though, I could not see that being the reason behind the dream. _Maybe it was sexual attraction. _I thought about that for a little while. _The dream was sort of… lovely. _My eyes opened wide in shock. _No, it was not 'lovely.' _I told myself._ It was perverted._

Ruffling of blankets came from Kagome's side of the room. I reached my arm over to view the time. My clock displayed that it was 4:59am. One minute later at 5:00am, Kagome's alarm went off. It was set to the same radio station I always listened too. _At least it's not the buzzer._

Kagome slowly pulled her beds sheets off her and climbed out of bed. "Good morning," she chirped. "I wasn't expecting you to be up but I'm glad you are. The sooner we get our stuff, the quicker we will get to the showering rooms before the rest of the girls.

"Why are you up this early anyways?" She asked.

"Oh… " I stammered trying to think of something I should say. "I just had a weird dream and I couldn't fall back asleep."

"Ah, what happened?"

"It's nothing important," I tried to keep a straight face. I hoped out of bed and grabbed my bath accessories. "Let's go, I don't want to wait in the long line." Kagome didn't seem to notice anything strange about what I said. She grabbed her stuff and we headed towards the shower room.

After we showered and finished getting ready, Kagome and I walked to the dining hall. We sat at a table with Inuyasha and a few of their other friends. Sango, about 5'5, maybe Kagome's height, her brunette hair pulled back into a pony tail and nice chocolate brown eyes. Next to her sat a boy named Miroku. He was around 5'7with indigo colored eyes which looked nice with the amethyst and had jet black hair. I assumed he and Sango were together but the odd time I caught him gawking at other girls.

As the four of them chatted, behind Miroku in the back of the hall sat Koga and his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. Those blue eyes were staring me down as though I were some meal… _Eek I probably was._

"Rin?" I overheard Kagome.

I was focusing back in. "Yes?"

"The bell rang. It's time to get to class." I looked around the room and people were s," I heard coming from Inuyasha.

"Uh, yeah. Bye guys." I got up and headed towards the doors.

On my way to health class, the dream was all I could about. I was nice but it stopped suddenly. "Dreams" I sighed in disappointment. Dreams can be really great but can be complete crap. Aside from my brain having to wake me up, it was nice; it was lovely. I was also strange. Sesshomaru and I weren't even dating, let alone friends. He was just some boy from years ago who happens to be attending the same school as me. _How far would we have gone? I wondered. _I shook the thought from my head. This shouldn't be on my mind.

I finally arrived to my Health Science s class. This was one other class I have been looking forward too. Inside the room, I peered through the stands. A lot of the students were already here so that didn't leave me many choices. Near the back I saw that there was one available seat. After rushing to the seat before anyone could take it, I sat down and placed my school bag beside me. Every seat in the class was now filled but there was no teacher. Students chatted amongst themselves, leaving me here alone.

"Hey boys, look who's here, all alone, no puppy around…" A haunting voice that was all too familiar. _Koga._

I really did _not _want to turn around, but I did. There Koga was, sitting directly behind me with his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Those cold blue eyes continued to pierce through me as they did in the dining hall. I have no idea what I ever did to him to make him hate me as much as he did. I was one hundred percent that I had done nothing wrong.

"What is it Koga?" I asked, dully. "I don't know what I did to you but please, let it go and leave me alone."

The three pairs of eyes were staring me down. "Aw, because you asked us so nicely, we would gladly stop, right boys?" There was a smirk on his face. They all looked at each-other than back at me. Howls escaped their mouths. "Ha ha ha, you really think you could just ask us to stop? I don't think so. You're a human; we're wolf demons. It is law to pick on you-"

"No, you are bullies, "I piped in. "There is absolutely no law."

Koga looked angry. "As I was saying before you _rudely _interrupted me; you pissed me off when that dog of yours stopped us." He leaned forward, our noses almost touching. I spit in his face.

"Hey!" He shouted as the sensei walked in.

"Quiet down back there. Class is in session." The sensei did not sound please. There was laughter among the class. Koga and his buddies quieted down. Thankfully someone could get them to shut up.

I turned to face the sensei and I felt their death stares on my back. Minutes past by when I felt something pass my head. It was a crumbled piece of paper that landed on the floor next to my feet. I leaned over and picked up the paper ball and un-crumpled it. Inside read: "This Is Not Over." This was typical. What was not over, him constantly being an annoyance? _Ha, most likely._

The feeling of them glaring at me didn't stop through the rest of class. Thankfully our sensei let us go. I hurried out of my seat and raced to the door before Koga could stop me. I wanted nothing to do with him and I didn't want to be late for my next class. I passed the door before it squished me. Turning left outside the class room door, I bumped into some one. Looking up, it was no other than Sesshomaru.

My mouth dropped wide open. The memory of my dream came rushing back to me. I tried to say something but no words were spoken. He was right here, holding me by my elbows but barely. Those molten gold eyes stared at me with such intensity. _Does he remember me, the helpless little girl from all this time? _His eyes still read as intense but his voice was calm as he spoke those few words.

"Hello, again, _Rin._" _He remembers._


	4. Authors Note

**This is an authors note you guys :(**

I'm really, truly sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in such a long time.

Reasons for my absense:

I was sick for a little while and then the laptop completely crapped out on me. It's finally working again (hopefully *crosses fingers*) which is why I'm writing this. I have also started school and I'm happy to be back after taking a year off. However, I do have assignments and minor projects due every week in every class. It also doesn't help that I'm not fully understanding what it is we are doing.

I'm going to keep this story on hiatus for now. I guess it has been for a while but that was non-intentional.

All of you have been fantastic and I thank each and everyone of you who have stayed with me.

Thank you for understanding.

p.s I don't want to get your hopes up but I do have an idea for chapter 4. I'll post it as soon as I can. Maybe I can take the little amount of free time I have to write it.

Love you all!


End file.
